Veneno do Escorpião
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Um dia você para e percebe que a sua vida estagnou. Que está preso em um mesmo lugar. Que os sonhos e objetivos que pretendia alcançar estão cada vez mais longe. Então você se pergunta o que fez de errado. Em que ponto do caminho pegou uma curva que não devia e deu de cara com esse beco sem saída. O que eu fiz da minha vida?


**Notas da História:**

Saint Seiya não me pertence. História feita de fã para fãs, sem fins lucrativos. A imagem da capa não me pertence, peguei no Google e editei a minha conveniência.

Importante:

* Feita para a 1ª Rodada de desafios quinzenais do grupo Bunker do Nyah. Tema da rodada: PSICOPATIA. Eu poderia ter feito uma fic com o Hannibal ou o Tate (AHS), mas aí não seria um desafio!

* Primeira fic no fandom. Não domino os personagens, qualquer desvio na personalidade deles pode ter acontecido para combinar com o plot da história. Apesar disso, me esforcei para deixá-los parecidos com o anime :D

* Não foi betada. Provavelmente nem será.

* Obrigada à Youko Youro, pela sua colaboração com essa humilde e despretensiosa história.

* Atenção para os avisos: universo alternativo, deathfic, sexo, tortura, violência, angst, darkfic, necrofilia, (siga por sua conta e risco) e boa leitura!

* * *

 **Veneno do Escorpião**

 **Kaline Bogard**

Eu nunca pensei que um dia isso fosse me acontecer. Mas aconteceu. Assim como deve acontecer com todas as outras pessoas do mundo. Um dia você para e percebe que a sua vida estagnou. Que está preso em um mesmo lugar. Que os sonhos e objetivos que pretendia alcançar estão cada vez mais longe.

Então você se pergunta o que fez de errado. Em que ponto do caminho pegou a curva errada e deu de cara com esse beco sem saída.

Pra onde foi a emoção?

Desde quando a rotina te satisfaz?

Eu chego em casa depois de mais um dia de trabalho e encontro a resposta. Eu sei que tenho protelado esse momento por muito tempo, estava bem diante de meus olhos. Mas acomodar-se atrás da cortina que esconde a verdade é confortável e agradável.

Me da a sensação de que estou desperdiçando a única e preciosa chance dada a cada ser humano.

Vou direto para o escritório.

Sei que o encontrarei lá. No cenário de sempre.

Kamus.

Sentado na escrivaninha, com seus longos cabelos escondendo parcialmente o rosto afilado. Os olhos protegidos pelo óculos de aro retangular devaneavam pela tela do notebook e, ainda que dessa a impressão de distração, Kamus movia a mão de dedos longos com velocidade e graça impressionantes, deslizando a caneta pelo bloco de anotações.

Meu amante é escritor. E 'investigador'.

Essa última parte é uma brincadeira entre nós. Kamus escreve sobre psicopatas e Serial Killers do Estados Unidos, país onde moramos. Só pra constar, ele é francês. Eu nasci na Grécia, embora tenha deixado meu país natal quando era jovem demais para me lembrar de qualquer coisa.

Três livros dele se tornaram Best Sellers. Um deles foi comprado pelo Discovery e tornou-se documentário no ID, canal investigativo da rede.

Continuo observando. Ele não percebeu que já estou aqui. Num gesto mecânico que conheço bem, pega a xícara de chá (provavelmente fria há algum tempo) e levou aos lábios finos. Lábios que não amo, mas desejo.

Desejo muito nesse momento.

Kamus é lindo. É perfeito. É a obra de arte mais completa que surgiu em minha vida. E essa luz me seduziu desde que nos conhecemos. Que me encanta até agora, me prendendo na teia que me desviou do meu destino.

Existe a vida antes de Kamus.

Existe a vida depois de Kamus.

Estou no ponto em que preciso escolher. Trocar tudo o que conquistei com meu amante pelo passado que me fazia viver no limite ou continuar nessa... quase doce estagnação que tem sido os últimos dois anos da nossa relação.

Finalmente ele se dá conta de que cheguei no nosso apartamento. Talvez por uma questão de instinto. Talvez por mero acaso. Ou, quem sabe, por culpa do meu perfume. Kamus sempre diz que prefiro os aromas marcantes.

Fosse qual fosse a razão, ele vira o rosto na direção da porta, onde estou me apoiando no batente. Mesmo na distância vejo que seus olhos brilham. Sem falsa modéstia, sempre me gabei das reações que consigo tirar desse cara.

Ele ergue uma sobrancelha, numa muda indagação. Descruzo os braços e dou de ombros. Não é uma atitude comum pra mim, chegar de mansinho numa postura tão observadora. Gosto que notem minha presença.

Ao invés de responder, avanço pelo escritório e paro perto de Kamus. Minha mão toca-lhe o rosto quase em reverencia. Na verdade... uma despedida. Eu cheguei ao limite. Vivi nessa ilusão por tempo demais e me deixei enganar pela vida perfeita. Mas não se pode evitar o destino ou apagar quem você realmente é. Lá no fundo do meu amago eu luto dia após dia contra os monstros que me seguem desde que nasci.

Luto contra a escuridão para proteger o objeto do meu desejo.

Mas isso foi besteira. Kamus tem me aceitado por todos esses anos. Ele vai aceitar tudo o que tenho pra oferecer. Sei que vai. Estou cansado de lutar.

"Miro..."

Sua voz rouca soa baixa pelo espaço, mas o silêncio até então é tão profundo que meu nome parece vir muito mais alto. Ah, essa voz me agrada sem limites. Quero pra mim. Quero tudo pra mim.

Toco seu queixo de leve, num sinal claro para que fique de pé. Kamus entende. Esses gestos sutis sempre foram rapidamente compreendidos por ele. Engraçado. Ele percebe as pequenas coisas, mas deixa passar a grande sacada. A maior piada do destino.

Talvez se ele desse um pequeno passo e observasse com atenção, como são mesmo aquelas palavras da Gestalt? O todo é mais do que a soma das partes...

Meus olhos estão presos nos dele. Mas o espaço de visão permite um rápido vislumbre da tela do notebook, as pesquisas para o novo livro de Kamus, sobre um dos psicopatas que mais o intrigavam. O Ceifador da Califórnia, que abalou a Costa Oeste dos Estados Unidos com seus assassinatos em série de especial violência e complexidade. Cuja mente elaborada enganou os _profilers_ mais habilidosos do FBI. Um mistério não resolvido até hoje. Nós vivemos muito longe de tudo isso. Meu amante prefere o clima mais ameno da Costa Leste.

Como Kamus pode se interessar por algo tão grotesco?

"Miro...?"

Volto do devaneio e sorrio para ele. É, querido Kamus. Vou dizer adeus da melhor e única forma que conheço.

Me inclino de leve, ele é bem mais baixo do que eu, facilmente dominável.

Nossos lábios se tocam. Ele é meu. Kamus é todo meu.

Passei minhas mãos em sua nuca puxando seus cabelos rubros e intensificando o beijo, o deixando totalmente submisso ao meu desejo. Senti um arrepio de pura excitação ao ouvi-lo gemer entregue.

Saímos do escritório e vamos para o quarto, onde o jogo contra a cama, vejo seu rosto completamente tomado pelo prazer, o que me faz sorrir.

"Venha, Miro, me possua", fala rouco e emaranhando-se nos lençóis, isto me faz tirar minha blusa jogando-a displicente pelo chão.

"Você vai implorar para eu parar, Kamus" puxo ambas as pernas dele encaixando-me entre seu corpo e, com um puxão firme, rasgo suas calças, ouvindo-o dar um gritinho de pura surpresa. Sorrio levemente perante sua reação. Ele não faz a menor ideia de como me excita vê-lo desse modo. Sem esperar um movimento de meu parceiro, com um gesto brusco, retiro a camisa que ele veste, vendo os poucos botões que ainda estavam fechados se espalharem em direções diferentes do cômodo. Kamus é realmente deslumbrante, a pele aporcelanada sem quaisquer marcas contrasta em um tom lindo com os cabelos ruivos escuros, quase uma verdadeira pintura entre o branco e o vermelho, sendo polvilhado em lugares estratégicos pelos pontinhos mais escuros de suas sardas. Como se ainda não bastasse, a pele clara permite que as veias sejam claramente visíveis onde ela é mais fina. Perfeito é a única palavra para o descrever. Perfeito e meu.

Paro minha contemplação antes que as coisas "esfriassem". Com a minha unha afiada tracei uma linha reta do tórax até o início do púbis do corpo entregue a minha frente. Vejo surgir pequenas gotas de sangue pelo caminho traçado e o ruivo contorcer-se. Meu baixo ventre pulsa perante o movimento, o que me faz respirar fundo por um instante. Aquele era apenas o começo. Vou devorar seu corpo e sua alma.

Não é muito, porém o traço que o líquido rubro deixa sobre o brancor da pele de Kamus é belo de se admirar. Minha obra prima ainda em seu início. Entretanto, o cheiro metalizado começa a deixar-me transtornado e é muito cedo para que minha ansiedade me domine. Tudo terá seu tempo, e acabará somente após o grande ápice.

Curvo meu corpo sobre o púbis de Kamus e, sem nenhum cerimonia, deslizo a língua sobre a linha de sangue, subindo até seu tórax. Porém, já sei que não posso parar por ali. Mudo o trajeto de meus lábios, terminando sobre um dos mamilos rosados, mordendo-o com força, Kamus ofega pela dor, mas gemeu clamando por meu nome.

"Ahm... Mi-Miro!"

Seguro seus braços sobre sua cabeça, prendendo-os na cabeceira com um par de algemas que deixava lá para joguetes com o meu belo amante. Kamus apenas respira descompassadamente, querendo antever o que viria. Abro minhas calças mostrando meu membro turgido à Kamus, que lambe seus lábios como se quisesse abocanhá-lo. E ele o quer

"Você quer isso?!", indago me masturbando.

"Quero! Me dá todo esse cacete delicioso!"

Kamus implorando daquela forma faz meu sangue ferver. Seguro seus cabelos para trás e encaro aquele rosto que tanto desejo, seria aquela a última vez que o veria cheio de lascívia. Roço meu mastro em seu rosto direcionando até sua boca, meto numa estocada, ele me fela com vontade, quando sinto o gozo próximo, saio de sua boca despejando toda minha seiva em seu rosto.

Recupero meu folego e saio de cima de Kamus. É muito cedo para que a brincadeira termine apenas com aquele pequeno início. Deixo o belo corpo estirado, e atento aos olhos castanhos avermelhados que me seguem, dou a volta na cama, indo até a mesinha que se encontra ao lado direito do móvel. Retiro de lá uma venda simples, que já havia usado outras vezes com ele.

Viro-me para voltar à cama e posso ouvir um pequeno gemido vindo de Kamus, provavelmente uma antecipação por imaginar o que vem a seguir ao avistar o objeto em minhas mãos.

"Vamos começar a brincadeira pra valer... Kamus...", falo com a voz rouca e baixa, somente o suficiente para que ele me ouvisse. Do mesmo modo que a beleza de Kamus me excita, eu sei o quanto mexo com ele. Basta jogar da melhor maneira, e eu sei todas as regras daquele jogo.

Subo novamente na cama, ficando sobre o corpo claro, com uma perna a cada lado do tórax, que sobe e desce em seu ritmo descompassado de excitação, algo também visível na região do baixo ventre de meu cativo. Coloco a venda sobre os olhos de Kamus, tomando cuidado ao fechar a fivela na parte de trás para não prender desnecessariamente nenhum fio de seu longo cabelo. Iria precisar deles para o que pretendia fazer.

A excitação que Kamus sente com aquilo tudo faz com que o meu sangue corra mais rapidamente e, mesmo após o gozo, meu membro ainda continua desperto. Porém, não darei o alívio que ele me pede naquele momento. O mais quero é iniciar as brincadeiras com o meu ruivo.

Ah, Kamus! Se você soubesse o quanto mexe comigo... Com toda a certeza jamais teria se entregado desse modo para mim.

Deslizo os dedos pela face afogueada que, agora, não mais consegue me observar, em um carinho suave. Observo a trilha de sangue que se formou nas bochechas de Kamus, agora abertas em pequenos cortes paralelos feitos com o deslizar de minhas unhas. Não pude, e nem quis, silenciar o grito que escapou dos lábios do ruivo. Aquilo sim me enche de excitação mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Shiiiiu... sente dor, Kamus", pergunto sutilmente, curvando-me para o ouvido direito de Kamus, enquanto continuo a acariciar sua face com minha mão esquerda, fazendo com que novos filetes rubros se formassem sobre a face. "Isso ainda não é nem o começo." Passo a língua por seu rosto e o mordo como se fosse arrancar aquele pedaço de carne. Ele ofega novamente, eu me afasto e vou até a pequena cozinha para pegar uma faca de corte afiada e um rolo de sisal.

"Miro?!" ele me chama percebendo que eu não estava mais ali.

"Estou aqui, Kamus!", respondo entrando no quarto, ajoelho-me em cima cama e entre suas pernas, seu pênis está ereto, com os pelos eriçados e pronto para todo o meu amor intenso. Com a ponta da faca traço uma linha na planta de seu pé, mas antes que chegue aos seus dedos ele puxa a perna assustado.

"O quê...!?"

"Quieto!" ordeno, interrompendo-o coma voz baixa e firme, puxo suas pernas para a posição original. " Você tem que ficar quietinho, Kamus". Pego o sisal. "Ser um bom menino", envolvo seus tornozelos, "Porque se não", dou o nó com força ouvindo ele gemer. "Eu vou ter que ser muito malvado com você!". Vejo a pele ganhar uma vermelhidão instantânea e acaricio o local "É isso que você quer?!"

"N-não! Eu vou ser bonzinho, Mi-Miro!"

Ao ouvir a resposta em tom tão entregue não resisto e sorrio.

"Ótimo!", pegoi novamente a faca passando-a pela batata da perna, deixo-o sentir a frieza do metal. Sem que ele espere perfuro sua coxa, vendo-o retesar a coluna e morder o lábio controlando o grito de dor.

Acaricio seu rosto enxugando as lágrimas, vejo sua boca com um filete de sangue, beijo-o carinhosamente enquanto retiro a faca num rompante. Aprofundo o beijo enfincando a faca em sua outra perna. Por um momento sento que ele quase pode morder a minha língua, domino sua boca e afasto-me aborrecido.

"Kamus, Kamus!",- puxo sem quaisquer cuidados a faca ferindo sua pele. "Você prometeu se comportar!", vejo o sangue jorrar de ambas as feridas quando ergo suas as pernas. "Você não me dá outra escolha." Penetro seu corpo numa estocada única e seca, apoio meu corpo sobre o dele aumentando a velocidade e a potência, ouço-o gritar meu nome em meio a dor e o prazer.

No mesmo ritmo enfio meus dedos nas feridas como se as fodesse.

Num rompante saio de seu corpo e o viro de bruços. O penetro novamente enquanto rasgo suas costas. Deixo a faca de lado, puxando seus cabelos com uma das mãos mordo sua jugular. Minha outra mão ensanguentada vai até sua boca, com os meus dedos brinco com a sua língua.

Em um determinado momento solto seu cabelo, retomando a faca, e no frenesi seguro firmemente sua língua e a cortei em um único golpe, enquanto gozo dentro dele. Deixo-me cair em cima dele. Ouço seu grito abafado e sento que ele está perdendo a consciência.

Solto seus braços e pernas, ajeito-o em meu colo seguro seu rosto o beijando. Meu corpo ainda treme de excitação. Que delícia. Jamais senti tanto prazer. O aroma do sangue impregnado no quarto reaviva meu membro. Entro novamente em seu corpo e maneio em movimentos circulares meu quadril, tiro sua venda fitando aqueles belos olhos lacrimejantes, que tiveram a compreensão de quem eu realmente sou. Sorri para ele. Jamais terei um amante tão dedicado e amoroso.

"Kamus, eu te amo!". E essas palavras não são falsas, pois eu acredito nelas e Kamus acreditou até então. O amo tanto quanto um Ceifador pode amar suas vitimas. O apelido que a imprensa me deu me faz rir. Lembro que chegaram a me chamar de Escorpião Assassino, porque nos meus primeiros crimes, costumava brincar com as vitimas e venenos. Mas todo psicopata que tem coragem de alimentar seus desejos secretos um dia evolui. Não é incomum mudar o _modus operanti_. O FBI quase acreditou estar lidando com dois serial killers diferentes, mas eu deixei claro com minha assinatura que o 'Assassino do Escorpião' e o 'Ceifador da California' são a mesma pessoa. O tema do último livro de Kamus.

Kamus, o anjo mais adorado.

Meu coração acelera. Ali está de volta a emoção perdida nesses anos de inatividade. Essa é a minha verdadeira essência. Errei em tentar sufocá-la. Por sorte não é tarde demais. Agora vou terminar meu ritual, farei amor com Kamus até que todo seu sangue manche nossos lençóis e nossos corpos. Enquanto o derradeiro fio de vida escapa-lhe dos olhos e eles percam a vida. Pois é assim que aprisiono suas almas.

E, por fim, limpar as evidências.

A voz anuncia o embarque para o meu voo. Em poucas horas estarei de volta ao meu lar. Lugar de onde nunca deveria ter saído, preso na ilusão de que Kamus seria o suficiente para me alimentar.

Sempre soube que não o amava. Psicopatas não amam, não sentem sequer empatia.

A satisfação sexual que Kamus me dava serviu para alimentar a minha compulsão por um tempo. Até que a rotina me trouxe a verdade. Ele é exatamente como os outros. Lindo como um anjo, perfeito como um sonho. Caído e maculado pelo mundo em que vivemos.

Vão demorar para encontrar todas as evidências no apartamento em que vivíamos. Rompi uma das regras mais preciosas que impunha a mim mesmo: nunca ceifar alguém próximo a mim.

Nesse caso não havia outra opção. É deixar o destino seguir o seu caminho.

Penso em tudo isso enquanto caminho para o avião. Vou retomar o meu legado na Costa Oeste. O Ceifador da Califórnia está de volta.

Kamus era o veneno que me matava aos poucos, me impedindo de cumprir o meu papel.

Agora estou livre, posso voltar a purificar os caídos e devolvê-los à beleza do paraíso.

Agora eu sou o veneno.

O veneno do Escorpião.

* * *

Até o próximo tema polêmico! Reviews? :3


End file.
